


At Least It Wasn't The Bees

by wrencake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Nookworms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrencake/pseuds/wrencake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You swear Sollux's hive is the most comforting place to be, especially at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least It Wasn't The Bees

You swear Sollux's hive is the most comforting place to be, especially at night. When the sopor doesn't lull you to sleep in your own hive its always much more comforting to be next to Sollux, dozing off with your face buried in the crook of his neck as he gently pets your hair, ever so slightly brushing the base of your horns as he did. 

This particular night was relaxing, the sweet smell of honey and faint bee's buzzing assisting you as you started drifting off with your head on your already asleep matesprits shoulder.

You're half asleep when you feel something brush against your leg. You freeze, take a deep breath and then remind yourself you're next to a living, breathing troll.

Again, half asleep when the mystery item brushes against your sheath and you hiss in irritation. However, you still ignore it, pushing it to the back of your mind as you try to let sleep overcome you.

But it doesn't work, the thing pushes at your nook and you gasp, flicking your eyes open as it nudges your nook again and you're wide awake now. 

You glance at Sollux, still asleep and smiling in his sleep. You roll your eyes as your hand goes down to feel at whatever was trying to invade your body.

When your hand brushes it you immediately know exactly what it is. Just by the texture of its skin you are two hundred percent sure its a nookworm and you take a deep breath. You want to scream, elbow Sollux and then go back to peacefully sleeping. But you can't when the stupid thing is gently butting itself against your nook, causing you to gasp out loud and grip at the side of the recuperacoon.

Rational thinking abandoned you think this might not be so bad, It's not like Sollux and You pail as often as you honestly would like anyways. 

Determined to take what felt like an exceptionally big nookworm, you spread your legs for it, enough to not disturb Sollux whom was still sleeping peacefully next to you. 

With a determined mewl you let it, gently push its head into you and force a soft moan from your lips. 

For a moment it hurts, a stinging pain that slowly ebbed away into a dull sensation of pleasure. You start to think rationally once more. You think about Sollux next to you, how you can't possibly stay quiet, Especially since you can't stay quiet no matter what you're doing. 

You think about how weird this is, using your matesprits sex toy that you wish you knew he had. 

It burrows its way into you again, another segment of its body passing through as you gasp and bring a hand to your mouth, determined to be as silent as possible as it rubs against the sensitive walls of your nook. Your bulge unsheathes at the perfect moment, searching for something to coil around. You bring your free hand that isn't currently being used to stifle noise, down into the sopor, offering it to your bulge as it takes the clue to wrap around your hand. 

You shudder, over come with sensation as you glance at your matesprit again. No. He's still asleep and you're silently thanking whatever higher being there was. Your bulge squeezes around your hand and you bite harder into the hand near your mouth, drawing blood as you did. Deciding that this method of silencing yourself was getting to be a pain, you move your hand away from your mouth.   
Doing your best to keep silent as the nookworm pushes the third segment of its body into your nook, which contracts around the large invasion. The pain returns for a few moments, slowly turning into pleasure as something presses against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves and you keen, almost slipping into the sopor farther than you're supposed to. You're gasping at this point, bulge out, nook stretched more than it should be and your hand doing its best to shakily stroke yourself. 

You're silently cursing Sollux. Knowing full well he knew this thing was in here with the both of you.

But you're a mess now, feeling warm and fuzzy and high with sex. Gasping as you rest your head on Sollux's shoulder once more as the worm moves, shifting and brushing against nerves inside you. 

A moan slips out involuntarily, louder than the sounds you made before. When you feel Sollux shift your heart stops. You freeze as he blinks his eyes open, rubs at them and then smirks at you. God you want to hit him. 

You try to keep silent as he looks you over and you glance up at him. 

“Well shit KK, whats got you so vocal tonight” he lisps and you shake your head before responding. “I-I'm fin- Aaaahh....shiiiit” Your sentence is cut off by the nookworm, pressing itself roughly against that bed of nerves.

Sollux shifts again, and for a moment you think he's going to leave you alone, but he pulls you closer to him.

You feel the familiar pressure of psionics on your grubscars. Causing you to moan, bulge leaving your hand to search for Sollux's, sadly, sheathed bulges.

You whine, tipping your face up so your eyes meet each others and he smiles at you. Over stimulated and horny as fuck you grip his shoulders, he cups your face and your lips melt together. 

Nibbling softly on your lower lip as the sex toy writhes inside you and oh god you're going to break down. It's too much and Sollux doesn't care as he moves a hand to brush the base of your horns, psionics still applying pressure to your sensitive grubscars. Your neglected bulge aches for contact as it rubs against Sollux's sheathe and the taller troll tsks and pulls away from you.

“KK, don't you have enough to satisfy you? Jeez, such a needy pest.” he lisps and you glare at him. 

“You fucking- oh god.” His hand is on your bulge now, slowly guiding it to his now unsheathed twin bulges. You gasp and mewl, resting your head on his chest as he pets your hair.

He shushes you and its admittedly soothing. You blink back tears as the nookworm moves again and reminds you it exists. Sleep long forgotten you cry out as it pushes against the nerves again. 

He's petting your hair and shushing you, telling you how beautiful you sound and how good you're doing and it's enough to push you over the edge.

You release your genetic material with a cry of his name and he fucking laughs at you as you rest your head on his shoulder and take deep breaths.  
The worm moves in your over sensitive nook and you blink back tears once more. Slowly and ever so gently Sollux is removing the worm from your nook. Its painful and horrid when you feel the segments of its body slowly leaving your over-used nook. Your bulge returns to its sheathe and your still gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Sollux runs his fingers through your hair, brushing the base of your horns as he did. You purr, lean into the touch and then you call him an ass hole. He laughs and kisses your the tips of your horns and you honestly haven't felt more relaxed in sweeps.


End file.
